


Promotion Procedure

by tredicistelle



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: "Professional" Sex, Adultery, Drunk AJ, Drunk Bobby, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tredicistelle/pseuds/tredicistelle
Summary: Bobby agrees to have "professional" sex with AJ, under the shaky promise of a promotion.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby paced impatiently in his empty Vinewood mansion, trying to down enough liquid courage to actually follow through with his earlier "promise". After more than a month of no physical or verbal contact from Raven, Bobby was now attempting to convince himself that this "professional hook-up" with AJ Hunter would be fine. 

_Raven and I **are** technically separated, after the therapy session. I'll respect the privacy and space that he seems to want. If Raven wanted to be physical with another man, I have no say in the matter. Surely Raven would share this thought process and feel the same, right?_

Bobby finished his third shot of tequila, flicking his wrist a few times to check his watch.

_21:00, already? Where the hell is Hunter? He got off duty an hour ago._

He made his way to the kitchen counter, where he had lazily thrown his phone before showering. He picked up the device, and saw the missed notifications from **6281899916** \- 3 missed calls and a text. Knowing he was in no condition to attempt to fight autocorrect; he swiped the missed call alert, and was startled by the volume in AJ's voice upon answering.

"YO, BOBBBYYY! HOW'S IT GOIN'? I - _ohhh, **SHIIIT**_ -" AJ broke off his greeting with the sound of clinking glass, and the bubbly laughter that Bobby was familiar with.

The previous concerns in his decision to go through with this hook-up were eased a bit, hearing AJ's tone. Bobby had spent the past hour convincing himself that AJ was going to back out; fighting his own mental battle between caving into physical desires, and thinking he was unworthy of any affection at all. AJ had been such a prominent part of Bobby's life over the past 9 months. Was this going to fuck up their friendship and mutual trust? Would AJ's job be in danger if Raven found out? Would his own job be in danger if Raven found out? Fuck it, at this point. He'd been attracted to AJ for months, and when would this opportunity ever come up again?

"Uh, Hunter? Are we doing this, or not?" Bobby realized this sounded a bit more harsh than he intended. The tequila was shifting his focus to how this situation could unfold, and the sudden heat moving to his groin. 

The laughter from AJ trailed off, and his voice lowered to a growl.

"Are you fuckin' serious, Bobby? I would never pass up the opportunity to fuck the shit out of you."

Bobby cleared his throat, and used his left hand to adjust the now painfully tight pressure from his jeans. He was caught off-guard by AJ's forward comment, and it sent his mind racing. In proper Bobby fashion, it took a solid half minute for him to reply.

"H - How far out from my 20 are you?" He pulled the phone away slightly and groaned, kicking himself mentally for the knee jerk response to his coworker.

"Two mics out, babe. I'll 25 with you on the balcony." 

_Click._

Bobby ran his hands through his still slightly damp hair, and down his neck. Linking his fingers together, he rested his palms under the collar of his shirt. He noticed how warm his skin felt, and how fast his heartbeat was. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to cool down. Quickly downing a fourth shot of his tequila, he made his way to the balcony. He slid the glass door open to the chilly night air, thankful for the cold to ease his body temperature. Stepping outside, he found AJ's muscular silhouette facing towards him, leaning against the railing. Bobby could tell he was drunk; his posture, messy hair, and flushed face were all clear indications that the younger man wasn't in a sober mindset. It was also at this moment that Bobby realized that he had never seen his coworker in fully casual attire, and exactly how much his police uniform and thick vest hid from view. That last shot was really kicking in, and Bobby found himself idly staring. 

He noticed the thin layer of sweat on the tanned skin, and the wicked smirk on his face as he watched Bobby's eyes travel down his body. AJ had his elbows propped up on the rail, causing his chest to push out, and bringing all of his muscle definition to the direct forefront of the Sergeant’s attention. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt that showed off the entirety of his neck and arm tattoos, his usual black work boots, and loose black gym shorts - something that Bobby currently wished that he had the luxury of wearing. 

When AJ finally pushed himself forward and made his way towards Bobby, he took immediate notice of how uncharacteristically taken aback his superior was, and heard a sharp inhale as he got close. Amused by the change in demeanor before him, he brushed his hand lightly down Bobby's exposed forearm. There was a shudder at the contact of their skin, and he felt Bobby move into the touch to indicate approval. With their closeness, AJ could smell the familiar scent of cologne and tobacco, with a slight hint of alcohol - tequila. He noticed the warm flush across Bobby's face, and felt the strain on his jeans that was pressing against his upper thigh. AJ kept his gaze downward, moving his other hand between them, and lightly over the bulge pressed against him. The faux contact caused a loud groan to escape from Bobby, which he immediately tried to laugh off. Increasing the friction by a small amount, AJ chuckled at his ability to break down his Sergeant's usual composure this easily. After a few strokes, he gave a slight pat and snaked his hand up, stopping at Bobby's waist.

AJ drew circles teasingly along the belt buckle, and gently pulled the strap free from the clasp. He stopped abruptly, once he heard the satisfying hitch in Bobby's breathing, and moved his hands under the older man's flannel shirt. Resting his palms on the blond's lower back, he nudged the tips of his fingers under the waistline of the loose jeans, and pulled him in. With their difference in height, Bobby was now at eye level with the tawny man's full lips, and AJ lowered himself a bit to rest the side of his face against the other man's cheek. Bobby failed to suppress a moan when the heat of AJ's breath met his ear.

"Je _sus_ , Bobby, are we gonna fuck right here? Either invite me in, or lose the trousers, Sergeant."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated. 
> 
> I'm probably never finishing this because I'm lazy lol.

AJ had an immediate rush of insecurity when his back hit the bed, and Bobby was hastily removing his clothes before him. 

While the alcohol was making it easy to let his lust for Bobby take over, he was honestly unsure if he would panic in the moment. AJ shook his head, and looked back over to where his Sergeant stood. Bobby was built similar to a runner, toned slightly from responding to active situations non-stop at work. The light from the hallway accented his jawline and lips perfectly, and AJ felt the selfish urge to leave some nice visible marks on his Sergeant's neck and mouth for Raven to come back to.

_Do not, AJ, no matter what. This is a professional fucking, nothing else._

When AJ felt teeth bite slightly harder into the area where his neck met his collar bone, he let out a groan and snapped his hips up. Bobby laughed lightly against the quickly bruising tawny skin, and lifted his face to meet AJ's, forcing eye contact. The hold on his wrists were now gone, and he felt a hand in his hair, tugging sharply backwards. 

The small amount of pain and pleasure caused him to hiss as he gripped Bobby's waist, grinding roughly up against him. The motion pushed the man above him forward, and Bobby took the opportunity to close the small gap between their mouths. AJ’s mind was racing, immediately knowing that the "professional" part of this so-called promotional procedure was now entirely dissolved. 

Unfortunately, the impulsive and irrational part of his brain was currently in play. He grabbed Bobby's forearm and pulled the smaller man's body weight off of him, rolling him over to straddle him and shove their mouths back together. Bobby parted his lips instantly, licking roughly against AJ's to gain access. 

One of Bobby’s hands snaked its way down AJ's lower back, while the other made its way back into his hair, pulling his head to the side to allow a better angle to deepen the kiss. With every moan that escaped from Bobby, a small voice in the back of AJ’s mind made itself known.

_The fuck is this “professionalism”? You really let this happen, you dumb motherfucker._

He was startled out of his inner thoughts when he felt a hand reach under the elastic of his gym shorts and boxers, ripping them both down in one swift movement. The same hand grabbed at his ass to give it a tight squeeze, and AJ broke the kiss off with a moan as he felt his own erection come in contact with Bobby's.

AJ lowered his head down to rest it in the crook of the shorter man's neck, and his hips instinctively moved forward. Biting his lower lip, he pushed himself slowly along Bobby's length with a hiss, wanting to feel the contact and friction. AJ's eagerness caught the Sergeant's attention, because he responded with an amused ' _hmmm_ '.

Bobby reached down to rub his thumb teasingly over the slit and underside of AJ's swollen tip, now slick with pre-cum. The subtle touches were driving AJ crazy, and he could feel himself trying to push more into Bobby's hand with each small trace of movement. After a few strong thrusts, Bobby removed his hand entirely, causing an uncharacteristically bratty whine from AJ.

"You know, _'Big Dick Hunter'_ makes sense now," Bobby mused in response. 

"What the _fuck_ is this shit, Bob--" his sentence was cut short when Bobby's index and middle finger pushed their way into his mouth. 

The long fingers rubbed along his tongue, and AJ licked around Bobby's fingers as they slid in and out of his mouth. Bobby could see his coworker's hazel eyes widen with arousal, his breath quickening as he watched, sucking in air. He rubbed his other hand back over AJ's tip again, and after a minute of musing to himself with the sound of the younger man's quiet groans, he moved away. AJ snarled impatiently and pulled Bobby's face to his, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth aggressively. AJ's mouth still had a slight salty taste from his own pre-cum, and it was making Bobby's mind reel.

_Holy shit, AJ is a totally different experience than Raven. He would have never gone along with this, let alone indulge and encourage any of my slutty fantasies._


End file.
